Bowing to Amanda
by jessica499499
Summary: Spock had few things he treasured above all others. He didn't know that one of his greatest treasures would help him snag his heart's greatest desire. Oneshot. Spork. Spirk. Slash. Kirk/Spock. Reviews make my day!


Spock had few items he treasured above others and kept with him during his mission on the Enterprise. His lyre, his meditation robes, and most importantly, one of the last pictures left of his mother, Lady Amanda. He kept the picture on the wall directly across from the entrance of his corridor's doorway and found a strange sense of comfort in it's presence. He was in the process of pondering the source of his illogical reaction when he first noticed his Captain's own response to his mother's portrait.

The blonde seemed to treat the hanging with almost reverence, nodding to it every time he entered the room. The reasons behind this completely illogical action eluded him for the longest time because as far as he knew, Captain Kirk had never met his mother or been to Vulcan before the day of its destruction and had no logical reason to acknowledge the photo in such a way, but he did. The action puzzled him in the most distracting way and consumed his every free moment of thought. Why would his captain act with such regard towards a picture, let alone a picture of someone he had never met?

The only other person whose reaction he could compare to Jim's was Nyota's, and their reactions were too different to really draw any conclusions.

Sometimes, Nyota looked sad when her gaze caught his mother's immobile,smiling face, but at other times she appeared frustrated and jealous.

He couldn't understand why she reacted either way and was unable to question her on it before they went their separate ways. She needed more than he could give and she offered him too little in return. Their parting had been amicable; neither side held a grudge against the other, but Spock still didn't want to bring up such a sensitive topic with his new Ex.

So he continued to watch and observe in his own quiet way each time Jim entered his corridors and nodded to his mother's portrait.

It wasn't until a year and half of late night chess matches had gone by that Spock had gathered enough confidence to speak his inquiry to his captain.

"Jim, I have taken note over the last year that you have formed a habit upon entering my chambers of nodding to the portrait of my mother. May I inquire as to the reasoning behind your gesture?"

Jim moved his rook to claim Spock's bishop and fiddled with the claimed piece between his fingers.

"I never met you mother, but I know enough about Lady Amanda to know that she was an extraordinary woman. I can see that just from how you turned out and I know how much she meant to you. She deserves to be honored and acknowledging her each time I visit is the least I can do. If not for her you never would have been born and we never would have met. She gave me the chance to meet you and I'm grateful to her for that. I would not be who I am today if I hadn't met you."

Jim's gaze never left Spock's bishop as he admitted this and Spock's never left his captain's face. He was the first to regain his voice though.

"Your words and actions honor me and my family Jim. I am also irreparably changed because I met you. We have influenced each other in ways I never could have fathomed at the start of our journey and I too am grateful to your father, who gave his life so that you would live to stand beside me this day. His sacrifice gave me the chance to meet you and had I not done so I never would have found the peace I have discovered in your presence."

Jim looked up and graced Spock with a smile even as he flushed.

"Thank you Spock. I know it's hard for you to talk to about how you feel and I appreciate that you share that part of yourself with me. It's an honor."

Spock flashed a gentle grin and placed his hand over Jim's.

"With you Jim it isn't hard at all."

Jim stared at Spock's hand atop of his and flushed lightly, knowing what that contact meant to Vulcans.

He looked up to meet Spock's gaze and sent back his own tentative grin.

"I wonder what they would say if they could see us now."

Spock caressed Jim's hand beneath his own while he answered.

"I believe they would be pleased to see what we have found in each other."

"And what would that be Spock?"

The Vulcan raised Jim's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"T'hy'la of course."

Jim's stomach flip flopped at the ancient Vulcan word and Spock's touch. He knew what it meant and he knew that this moment was going to change his life forever.

He glanced over Spock's shoulder to where Amanda's face smiled benevolently down at them. She had given up her world to be with the man she loved. Surely he could get over his fears to do the same.

Jim smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course T'hy'la."

Joy passed between them everywhere their skin touched, laced with love and admiration. Both relished the feeling and the fact that it was shared so freely. Their bond was strong despite its short time in existence, but that made it all the better.

Amanda's smiling face gazed over the besotted pair from her spot of honor, a sparkle of light flashing in her hologram induced eyes. If Spock didn't know better, he would have thought she was winking at them.

* * *

><p>Another quick oneshot to keep the creative juices flowing. I had the concept in mind for a while now and finally decided to get it down. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! Be sure to review!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
